gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
GM-BAL
GM-BAL is a movie parody based on The Amazing World of Gumball, and WALL-E. PLOT: Outer space is seen then a song is sung until it reaches Earth, the song then changes. GM-BAL is seen walking to his home as he is seen in the next day finding Phil: a little cockroach who cannot die, when GM-BAL accidentally ru﻿ns him over, he looks closely then Phil jumps back fine up. GM-BAL starts his day picking up trash and crushes it into a cube, many hours passed as GM-BAL was making a tower of cubed up garbage, GM-BAL finds a sandstorm coming closed as he rushed back to his house, all alone with just Phil, then they go to sleep as GM-BAL sleeps in a corner that is a cube, the next day GM-BAL continues doing what he did, after a few hours GM-BAL finds an old fridge, he uses his laser beam to open the door, then he finds the life of the world: a plant. GM-BAL takes the plant in a small boot and goes back home, after that GM-BAL spots a red dot light which moved, GM-BAL chases the light down an end were other red lights were surrounding GM-BAL, after that a rocket lands making GM-BAL dig a little hole for protection and being safe, another robot was released: PN-E, when GM-BAL saw her he was shy apon meeting her, so he left. PN-E was flying around earth searching for the plant by scanning until she met Phil, PN-E heared somthing then shot a pile of tires which revealed GM-BAL, she told him if who was he after that GM-BAL ran away shyly. While PN-E was searching earth, GM-BAL was spying by her the first attempt wasn't really sucsessful as he spotted then he bumped into some shopping carts as he ran from the carts and was trying to wait for the door to open and got piled up by the shopping carts then the door opened, the second attempt that while PN-E was resting GM-BAL was on a giant orb then fell on various other objects and getting hurt, the third attempt he built a robot made out of trash to impress PN-E, she finds out it wasn't alive and went away making GM-BAL failed. PN-E was still searching for the plant scanning everything in progress this made her angered every time she searched a place but she was caught by a giant magnet this made her really angry and shot the magnet down with her blast-arm, she then met GM-BAL (again) and introduced their names, GM-BAL had trouble saying PN-E's name and called as "PN-A" then GM-BAL found out about another sandstorm, he tries to warn PN-E about it but was no use so stayed box form when PN-E finally sees the sandstorm and both get stuck in the storm but they managed to get to GM-BAL's house, GM-BAL shows her a few of his stuff and then finally shows the plant, to her this causes her to stay at one place and get the plant into the capsule and shut down completely with a plant found icon glowing as GM-BAL was very worried about her shut down. Days past as GM-BAL was beside her (although that she was shut down), GM-BAL was mostly protecting her from sandstorms, dust and even rain, a few weeks later the rocket came back to pick up PN-E to put in the rocket to fly off, GM-BAL got on the rocket and the rocket blasted off Earth and to a bigger ship called: the Axcel. GM-BAL met a few robots who were: DAR-WN, CLEAN-R, WL-SN, and WAT-R, who were cleaning PN-E, after that another robot named: RUSH went to scan the PN-E robots for any plant and took the plant holding PN-E to a robot bed were she was still shut down to the captain, GM-BAL chased the robots and found out about the humans who were on hover seats and drinking milkshakes with a food flavour in it, GM-BAL then got to the captain's place were PN-E and RUSH were at, the captain went close to PN-E to see the plant, nothing was in the capsule and so PN-E, and GM-BAL were taken to the repair ward to get repaired. GM-BAL saw so many reject bots and PN-E was taken to the repairs and the doors were making GM-BAL unable to see what they were doing, when GM-BAL saw PN-E getting repaired, he thought they were torturing her, this makes GM-BAL use his laser beam to destroy the door key to shut down the door, he rushed to the glass door breaking a bit of it and grabbed one of PN-E's arms held by an ARTH-R and "accidentally" shot the remote, shutting every ARTH-R down and freeing the reject bots who rushed towards GM-BAL getting GM-BAL and running away with him (happily). this causes SUCURTRONs to turn on and chase down the reject bots even GM-BAL and PN-E, when the stanleys find all the reject bots GM-BAL grabbed PN-E's hand and PN-E let go causing the Stanleys to make it look like that PN-E was about to shoot the Stanley, luckily GM-BAL and PN-E ran away from them to a nearby escape pod station, it reveals that PN-E was trying to send GM-BAL back to Earth because of all the trouble (accidents) that GM-BAL was doing but RUSH also went to the pod station to drop the plant back to earth (and mabye even kill it if a meteor hits the pod) so the humans won't have to go back to Earth, GM-BAL gets on the pod with the plant inside and RUSH makes the pod going With GM-BAL in it and the plant, PN-E goes after the pod, then the pod explodes and GM-BAL survived with the plant and both characters do space dancing, because of GM-BAL's hairspray bottle ran out of spray, PN-E took GM-BAL to a nearby door and without FIE-R noticing he gets locked out. GM-BAL and PN-E make it to the clothes room as they see Stanleys guarding the Captain room so PN-E told GM-BAL to stay and hide from any other stanley, so GM-BAL put some folded shirts on his head for disguise, meanwhile, the captain is seen in his room with an earth globe and saying of what will happen when they get home, PN-E then appears with the plant inside her capsule, spacely then begins to deliver the message as he was stopped by PILOT, PILOT was just following captain's orders but PILOT got it all wrong as he called RUSH to take the plant from PN-E and threw it to the garbage chute, however that was same time that GM-BAL was climbing to the top of the chute and the plant landed on his head, then PILOT was very enraged and tazerred GM-BAL making him fall to the landfill, RUSH also deactivated PN-E to put in the chute to the landfill also. PN-E activates again in a dirty spot where she tries to find GM-BAL and both find each other (only to know that PN-E found GM-BAL first all broken), DAR-WN also appears at the landfill to clean GM-BAL, then GM-BAL gives the plant to PN-E (which was revealed that PN-E cared for GM-BAL more than the plant) then PN-E found that they can fix GM-BAL at his place located at Earth, ao PN-E shot at the roof of the landfill DAR-WN clinged to GM-BAL and escaped the landfill, GM-BOLLs say goodbye waving their hands. With the help of the reject bots, they were able able to defeat a pile of SUCURTRONs and make their way to the holo-detector.... More info soon. CHARACTERS: * Gumball/ GM-BAL * Penny/ PN-E * Darwin/ DAR-WN * captain Spacely * PILOT (the main antagonist) * SUCURTRONs (Stanleys) * RUSH * ARTH-R * Humans * Principal brown/ NIJ-L * Ocho/ VIB-R8 * Teri/ TER-E * Tobias/ WL-SN * Carrie/ CARE-E * Carmen/ CAR-MIN * Masami/ TSUNM-E *Eggheads/ EGG-Es * Banana Joe/ JO-E * Alan/ L-N * Leslie/ LS-LI * Idaho/ ID-O-HO * CLEAN-R * GM-BOLL * TATE-R * VEJ-E * Rocky/ ROC-E * Anais/ WAT-R * Phil * MOUSE-E * Sarah/ SAR-AH * Anton/ AN-TON * Bobert/ BO-BERT * FIE-R (cameo) TRIVIA * This is the third movie to be a parody along with being Gumball And The Chocolate Factory, and Gumball and the Beanstalk. * This also the first movie to be a pixar parody. * Various robots that didn't appear in the actual film were seen in this movie: CLEAN-R, TATE-R,VEJ-E, and MOUSE-E. * FIE-R takes the role as BURN-E * PILOT takes the role as AUTO. * RUSH takes the role as GO-4. * VIB-R8's name is a play on vibrate and a reference to Ocho due to the letter "8". * every character has their name in a robotic version. GALLERY Category:Movies